Talk:Shock Crystal Harvest
I know whoever wrote the article did get another SDU, bringing their inventory up to 45, and I saw a streamer who got it as well, but I did not and it does not seem intended so I think it's a bug. Rabbi pt 14:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) * I do not believe this to be a bug. It happens too often. I am on m 2nd playthrough and I too received a back pack SDU on one rescue but not on another. DLanyon 06:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Alpha Skag Area I'm not sure if this is a scripted event or just random spawning coincedence, but there is an area near the back of the cave that contains two red-and-silver item chests, as well as 2-3 Skag spawning holes. The thing is, it seems that this area spawns nothing but Alpha Skags and their Badass versions. Does this always happen, or is this just an unfortunate random spawning coincedence? * I had the same thing happen on my 2nd playthrough. I fought over 7 elite skags here. I finally found that if you open a red chest and hide behind it and the wall then it is harder for them to damage you. In addition with over 7 elite kills they did not drop any loot.DLanyon 06:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Page move and updated I have moved this page to its proper page name. I have also updated a majority of the quest information and layout to be more consistent with the site. If anyone notices any broken links based on the old page name please help correct them or let me know. DLanyon 06:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) this section tl/dr-ed from the article :the following was removed due to conflicts w/ wiki's manual of style (please read) and policies (no one reads what Dr. F writes, but it is still binding) As you pass through the camp turn to your left and follow the track down a little ways to find a red chest, making sure you get the Claptrap repair quest. It won't slow you down and you'll be thankful for the extra storage room later. There are more chests in the general area of the camp. Go deeper into the cave and you'll find a New-U station alongside a crystal cluster. Go further into the cave, killing all the skags and bandits in your path. Again, equipping a long-distance weapon may be adviseable as there will be a lot of bandits to fight at close range. By this time you should have all of your shock crystals, making further progress into the cave unnecessary. The Claptrap repair kit will be at the end of the second bandit camp inside a number of tubes near the bridge. Jump off the bridge and head back to the cave entrance to turn in your quests. Completionists however, will note that there are still red chests to be had in the cave past the bandit bridge right in the middle of two Skag dens. Hunters without elemental capabilities will find this part particularly challenging as both skags will produce Alphas, Badasses and Elemental Badasses EXCLUSIVELY, making this particular segment of the cave significantly more challenging than should be expected at the level requirement of the quest. At this point, Hunters should engage the skags exclusively at mid-to-long range, as engaging at short distances will result in more skags spawning continuously until both dens are empty, making this already difficult battle almost impossible, as each den possesses at least 5 Alpha, Badass or Elemental Badass skags. Fortunately, there will only ever be two skags present at any time, allowing players to engage the skags and withdraw over the bridge to finish off them off without aggroing any newly spawned skags. This effectively allows players to bleed the dens dry, turning an impossible encounter into merely a long one. :-58.109.75.207 (Talk)